Sleepaway Camp
Sleepaway Camp è un film del 1983 diretto da Robert Hiltzik. Il film è famoso per avere uno dei finali più scioccanti della storia dei film horror. Trama Angela Baker è una ragazzina di 13 anni in vacanza in un camping estivo col cuginetto Ricky. I due sono oggetto degli scherzi, talvolta anche pesanti, degli altri ragazzi del campeggio, in particolare Angela è la vittima preferita e si dimostra incapace di reagire. Angela è una ragazzina molto taciturna, porta dentro di sé il trauma infantile della prematura scomparsa del padre. Un susseguirsi di strani e crudeli delitti ha per oggetto gli avventori del campeggio. I sospetti, in particolare di quelli del titolare del campo, si indirizzano su Ricky, ma non tutto è come sembra.. Note Film horror minore che si ispira al film Venerdì 13, ma realizzato con meno soldi a disposizione e per buona parte dello svolgimento con poche idee in campo, per sorprendere lo spettatore alla fine con una trovata di sicuro effetto che fa di Sleepaway Camp un piccolo ma interessante slasher che evita effetti troppo truculenti per puntare più su due o tre concetti ed immagini di forte impatto. Incassi Nel novembre 1983 il film ebbe una limitata distribuzione nei cinema statunitensi ad opera della United Film Distribution Company. Nel primo weekend incassò un totale di 430.000 dollari negli Stati Uniti. Quando uscì nei cinema è stato il film ad incassare di più a New York, battendo il film horror Amityville 3D. Sleepaway Camp ottenne un modesto successo nei cinema. Accoglienza Il sito Rotten Tomatoes dà al film un punteggio del 70% sulla base di 10 recensioni. AllMovie wrote, "While most of the gender-bending story's sexual confusion is ultimately half-baked", "Sleepaway Camp is distinctive enough to warrant required viewing for genre enthusiasts." Edizione integrale La versione di Sleepaway Camp presente in dvd e su internet ha la durata di 84 minuti e presenta numerosi tagli. I vari tagli sono i seguenti: * Nella scena in cui la faccia di Mozart va a sbattere contro il sedere di un altro ragazzo, è stato tagliato l'effetto sonoro così la frase «''' '' ''You guys are gross»''' pronunciata da Mozart risulta essere fuori sincronia. * Una scena in cui i ragazzi nudi corrono lungo il molo e si gettano in acqua. * La scena in cui il serpente d'acqua esce dalla bocca del cadavere di Kenny. * Dopo la scena in cui Mel sgrida i ragazzi che hanno lanciato i gavettoni d'acqua su Angela e mentre questi si reca con Ricky a vedere come sta la ragazza, è stata tagliata una scena nella quale un ragazzo fa un gestaccio a Mel e lo apostrofa "wrinkled old dick". * Dopo che Ricky fa il gestaccio a Judy nel bosco, è stata tagliata una breve scena nella quale la ragazza risponde «''' '' ''Same to you»''' al ragazzo. * Una scena in più di Ricky che gira per il bosco. * Dopo che Mel ha rinvenuto il cadavere di Meg sono state tagliate diverse inquadrature del corpo della ragazza. Solo la versione in vhs edita dalla Media Home Entertainment è la versione integrale del film. Nella versione integrale non è però presente a inizio il film il logo della American Eagle Films e la dedica del regista alla madre. Sequel Il grande successo del film portò alla realizzazione di numerosi sequel. Il regista Michael A. Simpson realizzò i primi due sequel: Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988) e Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) con Pamela Springsteen nel ruolo di Angela Baker. Nel 1992 Jim Markovic iniziò a girare un quarto sequel del film intitolato Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor. A causa del fallimento della compagnia di produzione il film rimase incompleto. Nel 2002 i 34 minuti di girato vennero inseriti come contenuti speciali nel cofanetto DVD "Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit". Solamente nel 2012, grazie all'opera del webmaster John Klyza il film venne completato aggiungendo ai 34 minuti di girato varie scene provenienti dai tre film precedenti. Nel 2008 il regista Robert Hiltzik ha realizzato il film Return to Sleepaway Camp, uscito direttamente in home video, che riprende la storia a partire dal film originale ignorando completamente quanto narrato nel 2°, 3° e 4° film della serie. Curiosità In Italia il film non è mai stato distribuito, né al cinema né per l'home video, tuttavia il popolo di internet lo ha scoperto negli anni 2000, laddove il file sharing ha permesso il suo reperimento anche con i sottotitoli in italiano, così come accade anche per molte serie televisive di successo negli Stati Uniti ancor prima che vengano trasmesse (se mai lo saranno) sulle reti televisive italiane. Il film, costato circa 350.000 dollari, è stato girato nello stato di New York, ad Argyle, Fort Edward, Glens Falls, Lake Luzerne. Nei credits iniziali il nome dell'attore Jonathan Tiersten è stato scritto errato: "Tierston". Il regista ha dedicato il film a sua madre.Imdb. Molti dei campeggiatori che si vedono uscire dall'autobus all'inizio del film erano parenti degli attori e della crew cinematografica. Jane Krakowski inizialmente era stata scelta per il ruolo di Judy. Per la scena finale venne realizzata una maschera in plastica di Felissa Rose, che fu fatta indossare a Archie Liberace, un giovane studente scelto per interpretare Angela nuda nel finale. http://www.killerreviews.com/images/features/he_sleepaway.jpg Una testa finta creata per la scena finale (quella raffigurante l'attore Christopher Collet) venne rubata sul set. Il body count del film è di undici vittime.horror-movies.wikia.comsleepawaycamp.tripod.com Il film Memorial Valley Massacre (1989) è conosciuto anche col titolo Son of Sleepaway Camp nonostante non sia un film della serie. L'originale grafica del box-set DVD "Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit", che ritraeva una crose rossa su sfondo bianco, è stata ritirata dal commercio in seguito ad una protesta della Croce Rossa. References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film slasher Categoria:Film inediti in Italia